Poetic Valentine
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Dawn giving Paul a letter of appreciation or in short a love letter ? What is she thinking.....ikarishipping...


**POETIC VALENTINE**

Another day, another penny. She thought to herself, looking at her wall mirror brushing her sky blue hair. "Dawn!! Come down, you have some visitors downstairs." Her mother Johanna called. She put aside her brush and went downstairs.

"Visitors? I wonder who it is." She asked herself twice going down the stairs. "Hi Dawn long time no see!" Two girls greeted me synchronized. "May and Misty? It's good to see you two again." The bluenette run to give them a hug."Are these your friends?" My mother inquired. "Yes!" She responded enthusiastically.

After she introduced them to each other. The three of them went upstairs to her room. "Dawn, we are here to talk to you about something." May said. "What is it?" She asked completely filled with curiosity.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Misty said sitting on her bed. "Tuesday?" She guessed. "Not the day, but the occasion and no it's Wednesday." She gave her a confused look. "It's Valentine's Day dummy." "So?" She inquired. "We want you to join our little game." Misty said darkly. She have a bad feeling about this, but hey she's a girl who love games. "Count me in. So what do we have to do?" "The three of us will have to send someone a letter of appreciation or gratitude or simply a love letter tomorrow." Misty said.

"And that someone will be a boy of course. Misty thought of this first and she already has a letter." May continued as she entered the room again. "Where have you been?" Dawn asked. "I just had a small chat with your mother and by the way, I and Misty will spend lunch here." She said with a big grin. The blue-haired girl just dropped the subject. "Is that all?" She asked, feeling confident, very confident. "Not just yet, that boy will have to be your pair in this coming Valentine's Day party at Hearthome and that's it then mission accomplished." May said.

"Then all I have to do is give Ash one, invite him to be my pair then I'm done." She said upbeat, standing up feeling pumped. "Hold on there bluenette." Misty cut her off. "Just as what May said, I already have my letter and I'm the one giving to Ash."

Then suddenly She felt herself crashing. "What about you May?" "Well at first, I acted similarly as you but when Misty told me Ash was already taken, I'm planning to give Drew one, plus it's only one boy one letter mode." May said with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. Darn it…..and is she blushing? She thought.

She shook the topic off her head. "Then who shall I give one?" "I don't know, what about Paul?" May suggested. "What?! Why him? He's a jerk, he probably doesn't even know my name until now and it's more of a mission or consequence or something similar." She reasoned out. As they were about to say something about Dawn's cheeks, her mother called them for lunch. "It's better if we stuff our tummies first."May suggested again, and then they went downstairs for lunch.

Right after we ate lunch, May's mother Caroline called and she wants her brunette home immediately. Sadly, May bid farewell and only the two of them were left. And they continued their talk, Misty bid farewell later.

She lied down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Seconds later she realized she was murmuring Paul's name. She sighed. "This is impossible. Why would I give a letter of gratitude, he didn't even bothered to remember my name unless if that was his way of appreciation. Maybe he doesn't have the word appreciation, gratitude or whatever he calls it in his vocabulary." She argued herself.

Then her mother entered the room. "Sweetie…..I might be able to help you with that." "Huh?? Mom? What do you mean? You heard me?" She asked her, a little embarrassed of her own actions. She sat on her bed and laid Dawn's head on her lap then she began her story.

"You know what? When I was young like you, I fell in love with a boy who has the same trait as this Paul guy you mentioned about." She smiled into my uneasy eyes. "You mean, he was also a bastard?" Dawn looked up in awe. "You can call him that, I guess. All he did was call me names, Klutz, Annoying, Stupid and more. I was keeping my crush on him. I don't know if he noticed it though.

He liked nothing more but buffing his Pokémons to extremes, being harsh if necessary. When I was still in my coordinating days, we always cross each other's path. I always let him call me names, it became my lucky charm in every contest I'm in, I intentionally meet with him then he quickly gets annoyed by my presence and then the names, whenever I met with him before a contest I usually win.

Actually, I didn't care about the names as long as I could stick with him some more time. There came a moment when I became so obsess that I asked him if I could travel with him. He said no, he knows that if I'll travel with him I'll be giving up my coordinating carrier. When he told me this, I gave him a gratitude letter I personally made. I told him to read it when he can't see me anymore. With that I walked away and cried a little.

But you know what, a few years later he came back from Hoenn to Kanto and showed me that he still has that letter and you'll be even more surprised when I tell you that-" She stopped when she already saw that her bluenette was already asleep. She slid Dawn's head from her lap to the pillows. She stood up silently and continued."-she became your dad." She shot a smiled at her and went downstairs to set dinner whenever her daughter wakes up.

She woke up with a jerk and turned her head to see the clock, it read 7:30 p.m. "What was that weird dream all about?" She asked herself rubbing her head. "I dreamed of a girl in love with a boy who was a bit cold and I remember about a letter or something that the girl gave to the boy." She paused for a while. "Wait a minute, oh yeah I forgot about the letter and mom promised to help me." She quickly went downstairs...very quickly.

As they ate dinner, the teen discussed to her mom about her dream and how she could help her. After she told her a bit of what she remembered in her dream, her mother responded...knowingly. "Just remember your dream and base your solutions on it and you'll capture Paul." "You know what mom, I honestly kinda like Paul, that's why I got mad at him for not remembering my name and I don't think he'll ever appreciate me." She shoved her lightly and pushed Dawn's chin up. "Don't worry he'll understand you." She said. "But how do you know?" "Just remember what happened in your dream." After she nod, she went upstairs to create her letter. She gave herself one breath then started to work.

A few hours of sweat and power later........she was done.

She don't know how but she managed to make it. She screamed as she held her newly created letter of gratitude in the air, proudly. "I'll tame Paul if that's the last thing I'll do." With that last words, she collapsed and fell asleep immediately.

She woke up feeling up beat. After she took a bath, dressed, eat breakfast, brushed her teeth and finally bid farewell to her mother, she walked to the nearest train station which was at Oreburgh City, quite far from her hometown of Twinleaf Town. She bought a ticket for a ride to Vielstone City.

SHe stepped off the train and looked for the gym. After a few minutes of walking, She was already standing in front of the gym's door. She stepped inside and saw the person she was looking for. "Hi Mylene and you to lucario!" She greeted the city's gym leader. She and her lucario turned around. "Hey Dawn good to see you! What brings you here? Wait, let me guess…..you're looking for Paul right?" She asked with a sneer, even her lucario sneered at her. "But how did you know?" She asked slightly pink. "When I saw you, I thought of two possible reason for your presence here, another rematch against me but since today is Valentine's Day, probably you're here looking for Paul." She sure is wise. "You're right……so, can you tell me where his house is located?" I asked. "Are you asking him out? You know what, you should go out with him more often to erase his aura of menace." Now she swear that her cheek was flashing different shades of red. "Well his house is just 8 blocks across from here." I quickly turned around and head for the exit. "Thanks Mylene!" I shouted running to the door. "Anytime!" She could practically see Mylene's wink at her.

Another few minutes of walk then she was already facing the house where Paul lives. She could feel her knees tremble but she shook it off, gathered strength and head to the door. She knocked twice.

When she heard the door creaked open. She closed her eyes in anticipation. "Oh, Dawn what brings you here?" She opened her eyes to see Paul's older brother Reggie who smiled at her cheerfully. Before she could speak he continued. "Oh yeah what a stupid question. Hey Pau-"She cut him off clamping his mouth with her hands. Before she could speak again, his eyes captured her attention. It seems to be pointing something or someone behind.

When I turned my head 180 degrees slight. I saw the very person I came here for. He was still the same. Purple hair and jacket. He was standing behind me with some bags. I guess he had gone and done some shopping. He glared at me with his usual death glare. I unconsciously unwrapped Reggie from my grasp.

"Uhmmm……a….h...hi…hi…..Pau...Paul." She stuttered. She didn't know what she was doing with her hands but they were moving all over the place and they became cold and sweaty. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her. "Done shopping?" Reggie asked. "Yup!" He responded coldly as expected, dropping the bags on the floor and he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

All she did was watch him move until Reggie snapped his fingers in front of her. "If you're gonna talk about to Paul about something, you have to be inside." He winked at her then dragged her in. He pushed her inside until she was sitting on the same sofa Paul was sitting. After that, Reggie picked up the bags and went to the kitchen but he never misses to wink at Paul who just rolled his eyes.

I just sat there like a doll except I was constantly moving my head exploring the room. Then he suddenly grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and faced me. "Let get this over it. Why are you wasting your time here Troublesome?" He then stared at me. "I'm just here to-" She realized her mistake. She forgot to bring the letter with her. "What were you saying again?" He asked coldly.

She looked for a way......

Then she remembered the party. "Can you be my pair at the Hearthome city's party tonight? Please." A question-like-sound please. "You mean the Valentine's Day party tonight." All she did was nod. "And what have you eaten this breakfast to make you think you have a chance?" "N…no..no it's just okay, it's not like it's important I mean I'm not forcing you…..really I'm just fine, no need to worr-" He had clipped her mouth. "Stop it, you're just gonna cry if you'll continue you know." "Just breathe in slowly and tell me clearly what you needed." I followed, I breathe in slowly and.

"I…wanted..you…to…be…with...me...tonight." She begged looking at the floor, waiting for his judgement. He sighed, stood her up, led her to the door and faced her. He gave a very heavy sigh. "Okay, I agree, go home and be ready but I'm not picking you up, we'll meet at the Hearthome City's pokémon center at exactly 6, if you'll make me wait Arceus knows what will happen." Then he slammed the door.

She stood there dumbfounded. She never felt herself so happy just like winning another ribbon. "Yes, yes, yes….." She resisted jumping and quickly went home.

She was able to get back home by 1 p.m. She ate lunch and decided for her dress. May called. "Hey Dawn, how is it going?" She asked completely filled with curiosity. "Guess what? Paul agreed to be my date tonight." I said proudly. Actually, she thought that Paul didn't look at it as a date, cause if he did he would have never agreed...right?

. "Good going Dawn and Drew also agreed to be my date tonight! Aren't we lucky? I guess we'll just see each other tonight, bye. " then she hung up. She can't wait for tonight. She rode another train to Hearthome and she didn't forget her letter this time. When she got there, she saw different couples, maybe because of the party. She looked at her pokétch watch application. It read 5:30 p.m.

She started to look for the center. When she found the center, she immediately went inside. Even the center was filled with people. She was looking for Paul then she suddenly felt someone grabbed my hand, she can't seem to see him or her because of the people. When they got outside, she found out that it was Paul all along dragging her. "Whoa!!! That was a relief. I thought I was gonna die of suffocation waiting for you. Come on let's go." He said. They were wearing their usual clothes and Dawn just stood there dumbfounded again by his presence. "Hey Annoying Girl are you still with me?" She shook her head to reality. "Sure let's go." She then held unto his arms and went to Amity Square where the party will be held.

Later, every couple was already at the square. Then they saw Ash and Misty. They seem to be arguing or something. "So the Loser is also here." Paul said a hint of annoyance in his tone but Dawn just ignored him, she never like him calling her friends stupid nicknames. She also saw May and Drew and they seem to be enjoying, and many more. Then the head of the party went up the stage with his boyfriend perhaps. "All couples in here and out there enjoy this one rendezvous night." Then she kissed her boyfriend just as what everybody else did. Dawn was turning her head backwards to see the head then Paul twisted her head so they can face each other.

This stare he gave was different, it isn't cold nor menacing just plain stare. She was in trance, where hopes and dreams come true when her ocean blue eyes met his lavender ones. Then she unconsciously handed him her letter of gratitude. "What's this Annoying Girl?" He asked getting the letter she just handed him. "I'll read it for you ok?" She said softly, quite nervous actually. She opened the letter with her hands trembling then she started.

"I thank you for the names.

Which I didn't really care.

The you I tried to tame.

But I couldn't, because of your stare.

I thank you for this night.

You and I shared.

Is what I feeling right?

I didn't know why you cared.

Even I know I'm a burden.

Like a dying rose in your garden.

And before this night shall end.

Please hand me your lips without pretend."

She swore everybody was looking at the both of them. She feel a dry sob threaten her throat. She feel so weak right now that she thinks she's gonna faint. Then a slow romantic music filled the square. Paul hugged her. He gave her that stare again. He held her head so her forehead touched his. They could feel each other's breathe. "Close your eyes, I might be a man of ice, but tonight, for you I'll try be nice, Poetic Girl." Then he kissed her for that was what she wanted and she kissed back.

She could never believe herself that foresaw this. "Was this supposed to happen?" She thought to herself as she deepened the kiss. Well... it was actually happening.

Paul pushed her back and the both of them gasped for air.

"Don't think anything funny Girl, this is just for tonight." Paul said blushing.

She sighed. "Are you sure?" She questioned him.

All he did was smirk and hugged her again.

The night goes on until the music stop.......


End file.
